


How to Warm Up a Capsicle

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tony Stark's Multi-Purpose Ass, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve comes back from his very cold morning run and tries to warm up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	How to Warm Up a Capsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  2) a- Cold feet and hands after a winter morning run  
> Hope you enjoy, Shadowstar!

Steve walked into the bedroom and chucked all his clothes off. They were damp, the layers closest to his body sticking to his skin. But mostly, they were cold. He had apparently greatly underestimated just how frigid the temperature was before leaving for his run - this would have normally been a day for treadmills and indoor activities if he’d actually paid attention. Instead, he felt like an actual Capsicle.

Once he’d hastily changed his boxers, Steve got under the covers. He knew a shower would have been smarter (and definitely needed) but he couldn’t resist the warmth he knew he’d find under the giant duvet cover. Even if it meant-

“Jesus Fucking Christ, what the hell, Steve?” his boyfriend yelped.

-waking up Tony in the process.

“ ‘m cold,” Steve supplied as an answer as he tucked his cold toes between Tony’s shins and wrapped his arms around his waist so he could bury his hands between the mattress and Tony’s stomach.

“Did you go for a polar bear dip in the Central Park pond or something,” Tony retorted, trying to wiggle away from Steve’s icicle limbs, which was a futile effort with a super soldier on a mission.

“Iss freezing outside,” Steve answered simply. He buried his nose in Tony’s neck and sighed happily at the extra warmth that washed over him. The one that came with the smell of Tony’s shampoo and the hint of metal that seemed permeated in his skin. The one that came with the feeling of  _ home _ he got when he was wrapped up in Tony. The warmth that built deep inside his core because he loved this man more than anything else.

“It’s freezing under the covers now too,” Tony added, unable to make the sentence have as much bite as he likely wanted it too. “You doing okay?”

Steve smiled. Of course Tony would ask. He placed a soft kiss under his ear before lying his head back on the pillow. “Yeah, I’m good. Just really wanted to snuggle up with you. You looked so cozy under all the blankets.”

“Hm, that’s because I was. Until I was so rudely woken up.”

Steve chuckled and closed the distance between them for a kiss, Tony’s soft, warm lips a sharp contrast to his own, still cool and slightly chapped from the wind.

“You know, there’s a fully functioning shower right over there?” Tony mumbled against Steve’s lips.

“Mm-hmm,” Steve agreed as he resumed kissing Tony.

“The floor’s heated in there too,” Tony continued, shifting slowly to his side.

Steve groaned at the loss of heat on his hands. “You’re a better heater than the floor or the shower,” he added as he tried to find a new spot for his hands between more lazy kisses.

“You usually complain when  _ I _ do this to you, you know.”

“Consider it payback then.” Steve’s hands roamed down Tony’s back until he found their next location. He quickly lifted the band of Tony’s underwear and firmly cupped Tony’s ass, making his boyfriend squirm and screech.

“Remove your hands from my butt at once!” he declared.

“But it’s such a good butt. Multi-purpose too.” Steve squeezed Tony’s ass for good measure.

“Release my glutes,” Tony laughed, arching away from Steve’s attempts to kiss him again. “What would the world think if they knew what you’re getting up to right now, Captain?”

“That I’m the fucking genius in this relationship,” Steve smirked, making them both laugh.

Tony shook his head as he leaned back towards Steve for a kiss. His hands found their way to Steve’s back, inching up his neck, and through his hair, massaging his scalp. “You’re gross. You need a shower,” Tony pointed out while not removing his hands from Steve’s damp hair.

Steve hummed softly at the feeling of Tony’s hands on him. “Come with?”

“Was that your plan all along?”

“I’d like to say it was, but I really just wanted to snuggle. This new plan sounds much better though.” Steve trailed open mouthed kisses along Tony’s jaw and down his neck as he spoke. “You. All naked, and wet, and soapy. How I didn’t think of that… Might need to find a new tactical leader for the team.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “What’s in it for me, though? Cause I’m really comfy in bed.”

Steve moved upwards, his kisses getting wetter and sloppier now at the clear implication of this shower scenario. “Me,” he breathed into Tony’s ear. “All naked, and wet, and soapy.” He rolled his hips for good measure, making Tony groan.

“You make a  _ solid _ argument.” Tony tugged Steve’s hair gently to bring him back to his lips, kissing him fiercely, rude awakenings long forgotten. Steve pulled back, a wicked grin on his lips, that Tony couldn’t help but kiss one more time. “Let’s go get you warmed up, Capsicle.”


End file.
